Playing Tag
by anek
Summary: AU: Forbidden love... can anything be angstier? Come on, just take a peek. One shot, won't waste too much of your time^^


A/n: hey guys! Just a little ficcy. For some reason I just woke up and had the sudden urge to write a Lost Universe fic ^^  
Nyway, umm, it's supposed to be a one shot, and pretty short too, so it won't take much of your time. please go ahead and read!  
Btw, it's an AU fic.  
  
Disclaimer: nope, don't own Lost Universe.  
  
Playing Tag  
  
  
  
  
**Millie**  
Children are lucky. I long for those days when we played in the meadows; our laughter drifting with the wind and the four of us chasing each other. All we had to worry about was not being the 'it' in our game of tag.   
  
But tag is such a lonely game.  
  
Especially when you're the one groping around, alone, longing for someone to touch, yet everyone dances away… out of your reach.   
  
I wish I was a child again. I wish we were children again… when I could say I love all of them. And it was better that way.   
  
Today he looked at me with those eyes again… and all I could do was run away… away from those eyes. It was wrong.  
  
Cousins are not supposed to love.  
  
Not that way.  
****  
  
  
  
**Kain**  
I heard myself sigh loudly, running my palm over my belly. Millie makes the best meals in the universe. I've known that all my life. I look at her, letting the unspoken compliments shine in my eyes… and something else… something else I couldn't hold back try as I might.  
  
Millie, the best cook in the universe, the best sharpshooter in the universe. Millie, the best cousin I could ever ask for in the universe. Yet somehow, I wish she wasn't. I wish we weren't cousins, then perhaps she wouldn't run away from me.  
  
"Millie! You're the best!" I hear myself babble, the exact same words I've uttered since back when we we're children, and all we had to do was play. My favorite game was tag, but Millie, hated it. She hated the feeling of being left alone, groping in darkness while everyone danced away from your reach.  
  
Now I understand.  
  
She runs away.  
  
But am I allowed to chase?  
  
She smiles at the compliment.  
  
"Hah! I've told you a thousand times I'm the best in the universe!" she replies smugly before avoiding my gaze and resuming her talk with Rail.  
****  
  
  
  
**Rail**  
At the corner of my eyes, I watched as Kain's shoulders sagged before returning his attention to the deserts in front of him. But the fervor he had before was now gone.  
  
And Millie, her eyes shone, full of life as she talked, her words flowing out of her mouth like some soft and melodic, but meaningless rambling. Yet I doubt she even understood what she was saying. I doubt if she even noticed it was I she was talking to.  
  
I've known Millie long enough to tell she was desperately searching for an escape. And I've known Kain long enough to tell that he was trapped, the same trap that held Millie.  
  
I love Millie, as much as I care about Kain, my best friend. Yes, I was the best friend, yet they were the inseparable cousins. It has always been that way, even back when we were children. At first, I thought it was only blood that bound them together, yet as time passed, I realized there was a bond that was so much stronger than blood.  
  
How I long to break that bond and free them both from the anguish they've woven for themselves.  
  
Yet I wonder, do they even want to be freed?  
****  
  
  
  
**Canal**  
There they go again.  
  
Foolish.  
  
People are foolish.  
  
I could have known it long ago, yet I continued to ignore and hope. When we we're children, we played every game we could think of. But when we played house, my favorite game, Kain never chose me to be at his side. It was always Millie. Nothing was wrong with that, for we we're children, and it was all a game.  
  
But when games start turning into reality, that's when the real fear of losing becomes unbearable.  
  
I see their anguish. I want to help for I care for them both, my best friends. Yet what can I do when I'm barely able deal with my own?  
  
I look at Rail as he looks at Millie with the same eyes Kain had a few moments ago.  
  
You're a fool Rail.  
  
But then again, I am too.  
****  
  
  
  
**Millie**  
Escape.  
  
Is there one?  
  
End.  
  
Do I want one?  
  
Kain.  
  
Last night, you told me you love me, not the same love we shared with Canal and Rail when we we're children. But the love that we are not supposed to share.  
  
I wanted so much to tell you I feel the same way. Yet I was a coward, and I ran… ran away from you. I couldn't look back, for I fear that if I do, I would just break down and lose the small sanity that I still kept. I wish I was more like you. Grandma Alice always told you to listen to your heart. But my Grandpa told me that the mind should always be stronger than the heart. That's why I listen to my mind… and hold on to what would be the best for both of us.   
  
I told you playing tag wasn't fun. Now you stand in the middle, blindfolded while you grope around for someone. I want to step in and get caught, yet the rules tell me to run away, away from your grasp. We've broken rules before, I know. But those we're merely childish games Kain. We aren't children anymore.  
  
This time, I should follow the rules.  
  
Yes, that's how it should be.  
****  
  
  
**Kain**  
I've never followed rules.  
  
And you we're always there, ready to take the dare knowing that breaking the rules would earn us both a good spanking.   
  
But why now?  
  
I know you feel something. I knew when I saw the drying patterns of tears you left on the floor before you turned and ran. I knew when you spoke in your usual lively voice, but your eyes didn't hold their usual radiance. I knew when you turned to Rail and talked like a blabbering halfwit. You we're never like that.  
  
Is it so wrong to break the rules this time?  
  
I used to like playing tag. But you're right, this isn't some childish game anymore.  
  
I reached for you, but you gracefully stepped aside leaving me stumbling through the darkness.  
  
Now I know why you hated playing tag.  
****  
  
  
~~owari~~  
  
a/n: that was kinda short. Lemme know what you guys think^^ the fact that kain and millie are related doesn't really bother me at all. It's still my fave Lost Universe pairing ^^  
awright, please review!  
Ja ne! 


End file.
